Zenkai Warrior
by Mystic360
Summary: Two years after the Cell Games, Gohan cant help but feel responsible for Goku's death. Suddenly, as the demi is eating, a new threat approaches the earth, and ends up capturing Gohan. This mysterious evil plans on taking full advantage of Gohan's Saiyan blood, and sets out to create an ultimate warrior through his zenkai boosts.
1. Prologue to Pain

Hi! This is my _**first**_ fanfic ever, so go easy on me. Also, don't expect the best writing from me, as I am not even out of high school. I'm only in the 10th grade. Anyway, I'm not fast at all in writing, as it takes me awhile just to complete a single page, and I may not even complete this as I have a tendency to do that. Oh well, enough ranting. Shall we begin?

 **Disclaimer: Whats a DBZ fic without one of these babies? I mean, how else would people not know that I don't own DBZ? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I own NOTHING! Hard to believe, right?**

 **Zenkai Warrior**

It had been two years since the fateful day of the Cell Games. Son Gohan had been the victor that day, but it had come at a steep cost. His father, Son Goku, had been the cost of that day. Goku had sacrificed himself to save the Earth, but it had all been for naught as the monster Cell had regenerated, and came back stronger than ever.

Son Gohan had eventually defeated the monster, but he couldn't help but feel quilt in the center of his stomach as he thought of how the day would've went if he had just listened to his dear old dad and killed the monster in the first place. Although he felt this, Gohan pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. He had to be strong. Not for himself, though, but for his mother and baby brother, Goten.

"Gohan! It's time for lunch!" Gohan heard his mother call. He slid off of the branch he was resting on, and started walking to the house. When he got their, he saw his mother serving the last of the food onto the table.

"Hey mom." Gohan said to his mother. Chi-Chi wasn't the same ever since she heard that her husband wasn't coming home from the Cell Games. Gohan could tell that she was just trying to put on a facade of happiness for him. Gohan was able to see right through it though, as he clearly remembered how she acted before that twisted day his father was taken from them.

Gohan was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard his little brother, Goten, crying for the attention of his brother. The little tyke had just turned two recently, and was already quite the handful.

Gohan walked over to his little brother, who was seated in a high chair, and picked him up. "Hey buddy, have you been good for mom?" The demi asked.

Goten giggled in response and reached a chubby hand up to his brothers dark locks. Gohan, having learned that the toddler had quite a grip, instantly pulled Goten's fist away.

"I don't think so," Gohan said before setting him back down. He took a seat next to him, and waited for his mother to sit down. Once she did, the teen immediately dug into the feast that could feed an army. Suddenly, mid-bite, the teen stopped in shock.

Gohan shot out of his seat, knocking down his chair, and startling his mother and Goten. ' _H-how is there somebody that strong? He… he makes Cell look like an ant...'_ with that final thought Gohan quickly muttered something about a new threat before shooting off to the place the… thing… was about to land.

As he was flying, he felt the ki of Vegeta and Piccolo approaching the spot. 'At least _I'll have some backup.'_ Gohan thought. He quickly arrived at the scene and waited for his allies to arrive.

"What the hell is that blasted thing?" Vegeta said as he landed.

"I… Don't know… but it's evil… and strong… Really strong." Gohan said as he looked up to the sky. The sky beheld a huge alien ship that was slowly getting closer and closer…

Inside said ship, there was a throne room. A huge alien (Brolly's size) with blue skin and horns pointing out along his arms sat down on a levitating chair. He pressed a button on the chair, and out came one of his servants.

"What is it, sire?" Questioned the alien that came out of the room. The aliens master turned to him and opened his mouth to speak.

"So this is the planet where the energy came from?"

"Yes master, the energy resonated from this mud-ball of a planet. Honestly master, I don't see why we are even bothering with it, as it is nothing compared to your greatness, Lord Cyran."

Cyran chose to ignore the fact that his servant was questioning his motives, and instead focused on answering his question.

"The energy was Saiyan, and as I'm sure you know, Saiyans' have the potential to become great purgers. Although these Saiyans may start out weak, with every near-death experience, they gain a monumental boost in power. That is what the machine is going to do. We are going to create a perfect warrior through these zenkai boosts." Cyran said.

Gohan decided to flash straight into Super Saiyan Two, as he knew that this would be needed if he even wanted to stand a chance against the force approaching the Earth. Vegeta saw the boy transform and snorted.

"Don't bother boy, you're not needed here. I, the prince of all Saiyans, can easily defeat this _thing_." The prince said to Gohan. Now it was Piccolo's turn to snort.

"Still as oblivious as always, huh Vegeta?" Piccolo said in a gruff voice, causing him to send a heated glare at the Namek.

"We're going to have to work together to defeat this guy. He's insanely powerful, and from the look of things he is suppressing his power… By a lot." Gohan said in worry.

Any further conversation was halted by the sight of the ship. They looked up and saw the ship eclipsed in fire, and coming in fast. The ship landed and created a huge crater, sending dust and debris flying. Suddenly hundreds of soldiers flew out of the ship, all bearing Saiyan armor, only to be incinerated by a quick blast from Vegeta.

"Well, well, it appears that the species here are stronger than what we thought." Came a new voice. When the smoke from the previous smoke cleared, a figure with bright red and purple skin stood in the center.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta said.

"We are not here for _you_ , we are here for the boy." The alien said with disdain evident in its voice.

"Heh, you'll have to go through me first. And trust me, I don't go down easily." Vegeta said before charging at the alien. He sent a quick jab to the aliens stomach, but was caught by surprise when the alien swatted the jab away before bringing his own hand to Vegeta's neck in a swift chop, instantly knocking him out of Super Saiyan and into unconsciousness.

"Now, am I going to have to do this again, or will you come easily, brat?" The alien said, turning to Gohan.

"I don't know who you are, but you have another thing coming if you think you can mess with the Earth." Gohan said while charging up to his max. He turned to Piccolo and gave him a swift nod. He and Piccolo then slipped into their respective stances and charged at the mysterious being. They both sent fast kicks at the alien, one directed at it's legs and the other at it's chest. The alien swiftly dodged the blows, only to be assaulted by another barrage. The alien backed up a few feet.

"I still don't see why the master would bother with a weakling like you..." It said before charging at the two, only to be sent flying back by hundreds of ki blasts. It then fazed out of sight and appeared behind the two. The alien decided to take out the Namek first, so it sent out a fist that caught Piccolo in the neck. Piccolo's eyes unfocused as he passed out, falling to the ground. While the alien was appreciating his successful strike, he was caught unaware as Gohan slammed his fist into his stomach.

"You'll pay for what you did to Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as he sent a barrage of attacks at the alien. They soon were locked in a full out battle, each sending attacks at a rapid speed, each blocking almost all of the attacks sent. As they were battling it out, Gohan sensed Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha arrive at the scene.

That distraction was all the alien needed to finish off the Super Saiyan Two. With a swift blow to the neck, Gohan collapsed into it's open arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Krillen shouted. Only to be knocked away by a gust of ki-generated wind. As Krillen crashed, he saw the alien descend back into his awaiting ship, carrying Gohan with him. Then, the ship promptly took off, taking Gohan with it.

(A/N): So, what did you think? Yeah, it sucked, I know. I'm sorry to say that, but I'm just not the best writer. Especially when it comes to fight scenes. Also, I notice that I often put in a lot of unneeded commas. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	2. Plans For the Future

(A/N:) Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story. Honestly I was quite surprised anyone read it. I was even more surprised when I logged in and saw that people had reviewed. Thanks again to all who did, and thanks to those who even just decided to read. Anyhow, I hope people like the idea I came up with. I'm pretty sure it's an original idea, but you never know in this world. I will try to do my best when it comes to uploading, but please understand that I am a very slow writer, and couple that with school and all the hell that brings up, I am going to try to set a schedule of updating at least once every two weeks. Now enough with my boring words and on to the mighty disclaimer.

 _ **Disclaimer: I, Sir Mystic360, do not in anyway, shape, or form own DBZ. I do own this laptop though, so does that count for anything?**_

 **Zenkai Warrior**

 **Chapter Two**

Gohan woke up with a start. He looked around at the unfamiliar room in confusion, before remembering the previous days' events. He noticed a small window to his left and gasped when he realized that he was in space, soaring through the stars in a foreign ship.

Gohan looked up, startled when he heard a chuckle coming from the door that was made of some kind of strange looking metal.

"Well, the brats finally awake." Stated the alien that had captured him. Gohan glanced up at the being with a look of anger in his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Gohan said in a tone of voice he had only used a handful of times in his short life.

"Well, the boss seems to have taken a shine to the power we saw come through are sensors a few years ago. I personally don't see why the Lord would even bother with something as weak as you." The alien said. "Now, it seems introductions are in order. My name is Cheid, and I shall be the one to look after you when you are not… in the machine..." Cheid said cryptically. Before Gohan could respond, Cheid pulled out a glowing collar looking device.

"This baby was made specifically for you. Be honored, it's not everyday that the master has to give out ki suppressors to our purgers..." Cheid said, causing Gohan to stiffen nervously. Before Gohan could respond, Cheid continued.

"Anyway, the lord wishes to see you, brat." Cheid then walked up to Gohan and harshly snapped the ki suppressor across his neck, causing Gohan to let out a small gag. Cheid then forcibly pushed Gohan out of the room he was staying in and made him walk down a series of corridors, eventually leading to a large throne room

Inside the room stood Lord Cyran in all of his glory. Gohan looked up at the strange alien only to see blood red eyes staring back at him.

"Ah, about time. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show," Cyran began "and trust me, I don't like it when people are late." He finished. Gohan suddenly had a strange and unnerving feeling race up and down his spine. The demi couldn't explain it, but he had a feeling he was about to hear something that would change his life, and for the worse…

 _ **Two days earlier, Just after Cheid Put Gohan in the Ship**_

 _Cheid took the half-ling brat to his cell and quickly locked him in it. He then quickly got out of the ship and looked at the planet before him. It was a shame he had to destroy it. He was sure that the planet could sell for a high price, but his master was worried of anyone coming after him if they left it intact. He himself didn't see a reason to, but he guessed the Lord was just paranoid. 'Not like they would be able to do anything to us if they did come looking.' He thought._

 _Cheid then brought up his hand and created a huge ki blast. With the flick of his wrist, he shot the blast around the planet. He made sure that the blast wasn't strong enough to destroy the planet in one go, but instead just powerful enough for it to blow in about ten minutes or so. He quickly went back to the ship to report to lord Cyran. He quickly arrived in said room and bowed before his master._

" _Lord, we are ready to leave this planet. The boy was easily acquired, and the planets about to explode." Cheid said to the blue behemoth of an alien._

" _As I had expected Cheid. You may report back to your chambers. One more thing though, on your way out tell the scientists that I'll be coming to look at the Saiyan's zenkai machine. I want to see it before it gets stained with the brat's blood." Lord Cyran said to the much smaller alien._

" _As you wish master." Cheid said while leaving the room. After he was gone Cyran rose from his chair and left the room. He walked through a few corridors, laughing in his head as whenever he would pass someone they would cower in fear. He finally arrived to a sliding door which promptly opened, revealing a room filled to the brim with various gadgets and blueprints._

" _Ah, lord Cyran, always a pleasure to have you here. I suppose you are ready to see the machine?" A gray-skinned alien with beady eyes covered with thick glasses said. Cyran nodded and was swiftly lead to another room with what looked like a healing chamber inside._

" _This may look like just a regular regeneration tank, and to an extent it is, but it also does much more than that. It brings whoever is in it to a near-death like state, and then swiftly heals them, all done in under two hours. A Saiyan's power should double in about a week. In a months time whoever went in would be eight times more powerful when they step back out. Although, Lord Cyran, Don't you think it is a little risky to let someone become this powerful?" The alien said._

 _A flash of anger split through Cyran's eyes, but he controlled himself. He would need this measly alien in the long run, and it was best to not have to go looking for a replacement._

" _Trust me, The boy could spend the next decade here, and he would still be nothing but a fly to the likes of me. Hell, the runt wouldn't even be able to hurt Cheid. Alas though, I could use someone who could purge entire solar systems in less than a week. The money the boy will rake in will be worth it."_

 _The alien decided not to press his luck, having seen the anger in the tyrant's, and didn't comment on the Lord's faulty reasoning. He was almost certain that the boy would be able to defeat the tyrant in a few years time, depending on how long he was kept in, but if Cyran would die, then maybe he could get off the hell-hole of a ship. Maybe even find a nice mate and settle down._

 _ **Present Time**_

Before Gohan could react, Cheid had suddenly picked him up by his throat.

"I take it that your ready for the brat to go into the chamber?" Cheid said while looking to Lord Cyran.

"I guess so. Maybe when he gets out he will be able to take out something a little more powerful than a fly." The lord replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. Cheid returned it with a full smile, perfectly displaying his far from perfect teeth.

"As you wish Master." Cheid swiftly turned back out the door that they had come in through while still carrying Gohan by his neck. When they were out of sight he unceremoniously dropped Gohan to the floor. Gohan stood up while glaring at his kidnapper.

"Just wait, I have some friends back at Earth who will find me, and together we will destroy you." Gohan said with venom in his voice. They would either use the dragon balls to wish him back to Earth, or they would wish back his father and him, Vegeta, Piccolo, and maybe some of the other human fighters would come looking for him. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Cheid was chuckling.

"Earth? Oh, you mean the planet that _we just destroyed?_ Tough luck their kid, 'cause all that's left there is space dust." Cheid said with humor evident in his voice. Gohan froze in shock. His family, mom, Goten, everyone was gone. And their was no one to help him. For the first time in his life, Gohan felt utterly and helplessly alone. He fell to his knees and began to weep only to be kicked harshly in the side by Cheid.

(A/N): Well, let me know what you think. Sorry this one was was written so poorly, I didn't put very much time into it, but hey, a three day wait for another chapter isn't so bad if I do say so myself. Don't expect this to happen very often though. Thanks again to everybody who reviewed, that really meant a lot to me.


End file.
